


Coffee. Black. Two Sugars

by BadgerDame



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerDame/pseuds/BadgerDame
Summary: For the batjokesgothamexchange.Bruce and Jeremiah are instantly drawn to each other at the coffee shop.





	Coffee. Black. Two Sugars

The sound of a bell that follows the opening of a door catches the barista’s attention to the arrival of a customer. A small sigh escapes red painted on lips as he runs a hand through his dark green hair that seemed almost black under certain light and more vibrant under others. Jeremiah puts his work hat back on as he straightens his back. Feigning professionalism he just didn’t feel like wasting much effort right now. The night shift in the small Ma and Pa coffee shop in the Narrows didn’t bring much in the way of customers. Other than the regulars that visited frequently and those types of people were not the kind any Gothamite would want to run into in a dark alleyway. However, he was on a new set track for life after the death of his twin brother. Attempting to try out new experiences that he weren’t privy to when he was hiding out from Jerome. So, it wasn’t like he could complain much. Bright green orbs take a quick glance at the form moving closer to the counter, a small pleasantry of a smile on his countenances.

_Until, the world seems to freeze momentarily._

_Air being knocked out of his lungs when he catches sight of the customer’s gaze._

_A gaze as intense as any Gotham night sky._

_Dark brown eyes that held warmth, but also a flicker of danger. As well as sadness from loss. Mysterious for all intents and purposes._

 

Jeremiah has never seen that type of look before and it captivated him in his spot. Drawing him in like a moth to a flame. Knowing he would be burned if he kept the others gaze for to long, he took stock of his customer’s other features. Raven hair was slightly visible under the black hoodie the boy was wearing. This only matched perfectly well with his complexion and intensity of his stare. The customer was young. Not to much younger than Jeremiah and he’d take an educated guess of around eighteen years old. That sounded about accurate. All and all, he’d classify the other male as beautiful in a dark mysterious type of way. As well, he couldn’t shake the feeling of déjà-vu that he’d seen this particular customer before, but couldn’t place the knowledge as concrete enough to hold much weight.

 

When the customer stops in front of the counter and smiles at the barista, it’s all the action is needed to turn Jeremiah’s feigned smile genuine. Remembering to stay as professional as possible, he doesn’t let the customer speak first.

 

“What can I get for you?” His usual monotone tone turns more sugary sweet. Showing his interest even if it could be mistaken as him just doing his job.

 

“Just an espresso is fine.” The customer replies.

 

Jeremiah nods and rings up his order. Taking slightly longer than what was necessary, but the other didn’t complain. He just didn’t want their interactions together to be cut to short. Again, he’s reminded of how familiar the other looks to him.

 

“Name for the order?” Jeremiah asked with a little to much enthusiasm. A slight slip of his intrigue of the other male that he mentally cringes at himself for. He couldn’t help it. Finding out the person that caught his attention name was an exciting prospect for him. Regardless, he is caught a bit surprised when the lithe body in front of him tenses at his question. _Odd._ He watched him intensely with a curious gleam in his pool’s of green. After a few heartbeats pass of hesitation the other seems to get a grip on himself.

 

“Well just call out for, B. That works just fine,” an embarrassed smile. “Thank you.” He adds as an afterthought. Jeremiah simply raises a brow at that as he holds the cup and pen. Ready to write down what he was told.

 

Like a puzzle piece clicking into place the realization of who the stranger actually is hits him. Bringing new light to the stranger standing there cautiously. The customer is no other than billionaire orphan Bruce Wayne. Honestly, he’s more surprised he didn’t catch on sooner. It’s not every day that the so called Prince of Gotham would come into a small coffee shop in the Narrows. Which explains the attempt of looking incognito Bruce was trying to pull off. A knowing smirk grace’s his lips at the billionaire. A noticeable shiver runs down Bruce’s spine which only amuses Jeremiah more so.

 

“I’ll call you when it’s ready.” He says.

 

Bruce just nods at that. Not bothering to attempt more conversation when he had the sneaking suspicion that his identity was just found out. While the customer walk’s away Jeremiah hesitates with writing on the cup. Stopping just short until another idea pops into his head. Small chuckles escapes him as he shrugs and just goes along with his impulses. A few minutes pass as Jeremiah prepares the order, his mind more preoccupied on Bruce Wayne, he can’t help, but wonder how the billionaire would react when he looks at his coffee cup. It feels him with anticipation as his heartbeat pounds away in his chest.

 

“Order for, B.” Jeremiah calls. His smirk growing more when Bruce comes and collects his drink. Small pleasantries passed between them before the other man takes his leave. Green eyes watch him curiously and right when Bruce gets to the door, he stops. His hand on the handle. Slowly, his brown eyes gaze at the black marker on the cup and then with a lack of subtlety he glances back at Jeremiah.

 

_They stare at each other in silence._

_One with a confused look on his face and the other with an amused smirk._

_Seconds tick by in silence._

_Waiting for one to react._

_For Jeremiah to explain._

_Or, perhaps, Bruce to be upset._

_Neither come._

_Jeremiah holding his breath as he watches his unique customer._

 

And, when Bruce gives a small smile with the nod of his head back. The barista feels his heart skip a beat as he watches Bruce turn back and leave the store. It’s a small moment. Not one that’d be forgotten. It held the promise of other visits in the future. Perhaps, maybe, even more. It’s enough to turn a mundane job as this into an exciting prospect. One that Jeremiah has no intention of letting slip past him. He’s glad he didn’t hesitate with his impulses. Life as he was finding out was better without any restraints. Jeremiah grins and he starts to whistle as he works. More of a spring in his step than previously before as he looks forward to the future.

 

_‘B + J’ is what he wrote on the coffee cup._

\- - -

 

A month goes by where Bruce’s visits to the coffee shop becomes even more frequent. Sneaking off to the more dangerous part of town just for the chance to talk with the pale skinned Barista was a small adrenaline high. The lies he’s had to tell Alfred weighed slightly on his conscious, but he knew his guardian and friend wouldn’t approve of him going out unsupervised into the more crime ridden streets at night. Not that disapproval ever stopped Bruce from doing as he pleaded before. And, besides Jeremiah was interesting company ever since that night he wrote the message on his coffee cup. Where they would chat as much as they could during the other man’s shift, Bruce had come to realize Jeremiah’s intellect and it puzzled him why he’d spend his time serving coffee instead of other activities

 

However, Jeremiah was secretive in nature. A fact that Bruce could understand very well and respect. After all he wasn’t sure how his friend would feel if he ever told him why he spent more time in the bad side of the streets in Gotham. So, he wouldn’t push. Conversations and a routine of companionship was enough for Bruce.

 

This night was different though, when Bruce walked into the small coffee shop. Jeremiah wasn’t the one at the cash register and Bruce was worried he arrived on a day that Jeremiah wouldn’t be there. His concern quickly faded when he spotted the man he was looking for sitting at one of the table. His hat on the counter which gave Bruce a better look at the dark green hair of his friend. With a smile he made his way over.

 

 _“Heya_ , Jeremiah,” Bruce states and green orbs snap their gaze to him quickly. A grin splitting red painted on lips. “Mind if I join you?” He asks, even if he was pretty sure what the answer would be.

 

“ _Heh._ Sure, go ahead. Your company will make this night better.” Jeremiah responds and before Bruce takes his seat, he notices that his friend doesn’t have a drink with him.

 

“Want anything first? My treat.” Bruce offers which only seems to surprise his friend.

 

“Oh. Bruce, you don’t have too.” He quickly says, until Bruce lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ceasing any protests coming from the sitting man.

 

“I want too.” It’s a simple statement, but one that seems to hold more power than Bruce ever expected.

 

Jeremiah watched him for a moment. His grin fading into a softer smile and it brings a small surge of happiness for Bruce that he can’t quite place the reasons why.

 

“If you insist. _Coffee. Black_ ,” he pauses and then adds, softly. _“Two sugars.”_

 

Bruce lets out a small laugh as he removed his hand from Jeremiah’s shoulder. Barely noticing how Jeremiah rubbed the spot where he touched once his hand is absent.

 

“You know, that’s not actually black coffee.” Bruce jokes with him.

 

With a tilt of his head Jeremiah just shrugs. Not commenting one way or another. It’s fine enough for Bruce in that moment. As he walks away to place the order a small idea takes life inside him. One that he’s pretty positive would get the same reaction he had when Jeremiah first wrote on his coffee cup. This had become a trend every time that Bruce has ordered from this place. Always the same, ‘B + J’ was written down. It was endearing and honestly brought a smile to his face each time it happened. Bruce couldn’t explain why such a simple act could make his whole night. How it made his heart beat faster each time he read the letters. Even more so than the adrenaline -excitement- he felt when he fought low life criminals each night in his pursuit of bettering himself for his goals for this City. Still, he wouldn’t question it. This time, however, he had a better idea than his friend. So, Bruce placed his order with the added request and bigger tip to the worker to write down on the cup himself. He ignored the quizzical look he received as he did so and waited by the counter until the drink was finally done.

 

A smirk of his own was plastered on his face as he made his way back to Jeremiah. Observing how his friend didn’t take his eyes off of him as he handed over the cup. Bruce took his seat and waited for realization to strike his friend. Jeremiah took several sips of his drink. A smile on his face. And, still Bruce just watched him. He didn’t have to wait long. For when green eyes glanced down and read the writing on the cup, Jeremiah’s body went stock still. The clock ticked away in the background as he waited for a response. Slowly, Jeremiah glanced up at him. An unreadable expression on his face. That’s when Bruce started to worry that perhaps he might have overstepped. That his small act might have damaged things between them and he couldn’t understand why. Not that he had much time to think on this moment. For the moment Jeremiah placed the coffee cup down on the table, his shirt was grabbed as Jeremiah sprung forward and next thing Bruce knew lips were against his own.

 

Brown eyes widened at the sudden action. Stealing his breath away. Feeling like his heart stopped beating in his chest. Jeremiah was kissing him! He couldn’t believe it! They were in public. At his friends work! He’s also only ever gotten kissed by Selina before! And, yet, this didn’t feel wrong. This felt right. The shock didn’t last long and slowly he closed his eyes and deepened the kiss himself. Losing all sense of self control and going with the motions. It didn’t matter what anyone thought. Didn’t even matter if this could get his friend in trouble. Hell, if Jeremiah lost his job for this display, then Bruce would simply offer one at Wayne Enterprises. His hand reaches behind the other man’s green hair and grips. Wishing that there wasn’t a table between them right now. He feels the hum of approval from Jeremiah as his friend mimicked Bruce’s actions. Their lips part as their tongues dance around each other. Losing themselves in the dance. One that seemed it could easily last forever as they were inescapably drawn to each other’s presence. All that mattered in this moment was the taste of black coffee with two sugars from Jeremiah’s lips. That was good enough for him. Would always be good enough for Bruce. No matter how this ended or what would come in the future.

 

All he could also think about was how glad he was that he decided to write down his phone number on the coffee cup, with a small heart between the J and the B.

 


End file.
